Richard Wheeler (1611-1676)
}} Biography Richard Wheeler was born in England and immigrated to the Massachusetts Bay Colony sometime prior to his first marriage in 1644 in Dedham, Massachusetts. 1676 Lancaster Massacre During Philip's war against the English (aka King Philip's war, 1675-1676), a group of 400 aboriginals attacked several newly-developed towns on the frontier of Massachusetts Bay colony. Lancaster was one of these towns. One of his sons, Joseph, was killed in a preliminary attack in 1675. Son Abraham was killed later that year. Richard Wheeler is listed as one of the casualties of the main assualt on 10-Feb-1676, outside the Rowlandson garrison. His widow, Sarah Wheeler, signed a letter to the governor petitioning assistance, written about the time Lancaster was abandoned. Marriage & Familey 1st Marriage : Elizabeth Turner Married first at Dedham MA on 4-May-1644 (Vital Records of Dedham MA, pg 126) Elizabeth Turner (born 1616) of Dedham died in Dedham 25-December-1656. Ref The children of Richard and Elizabeth all born at Dedham Mass. were: # Sarah born Feb 4 1644-5 Dedham Norfolk Co MA - (Ref. Vital Records of Dedham MA pg 3). died Dec. 25 1656 Dedham Norfolk Co MA (Vital Records of Dedham MA pg 128) # Mary Wheeler born Oct 5 1646 Dedham Norfolk Co MA married Thomas Wilder (b 1680 Marlboro MA d1739) of Lancaster # John born Oct 18. 1648 Dedham Norfolk Co MA (Vital Records of Dedham pg 4) died at Dedham Feb. 17 1661-2. at Dedham Norfolk Co MA (Vital Records of Dedham pg 8) # Samuel born Jan 4 1650-1 at Dedham Norfolk Co MA (Vital Records of Dedham MA pg 5.) died at Dedham Dec 25 1656 (Vital Records of Dedham MA pg 128) # Hannah born Aug 30 1653 (Vital Records of Dedham MA pg 6) # Joseph born Feb 5 1655-6 at Dedham Norfolkd Co. MA (Vital Records of Dedham MA pg 6.) killed by Indians at Lancaster Aug 22 1675.(Vital Records of Dedham MA pg 16) Joseph married to Elizabeth (Mary) Turner 2nd Marriage : Sarah Prescott Richard Wheeler married second at Lancaster Mass on Aug. 2 1658 Sarah Prescott (Vital Records of Lancaster MA pg 11.) daughter of John and Mary (Platts) Prescott. She was born in Halifax Parish England in 1637 and died 25-August-1714. Children of Richard and Sarah were: # Abraham Wheeler born a Dedham Dec 7 1659 married Tabitha (possibly Stone). Abraham was killed by Indians at Lancaster Nov 1695. # Isaac Wheeler born at Dedham or Lancaster in 1661 married in 1682 or 1683 to Experience Metcalf of Medfield. # Jacob born at Lancaster Nov 25 1663 died Feb 21 1663-4. # Zebediah born at Lancaster Jan 2 1664-5 married Mary. Died at Stowe Mass. Dec. 16 1729. # Sarah born at Lancaster Mar 12 1666 married Taylor. She was living in 1742. # Elizabeth Wheeler (1669-1744) - born at Lancaster May 24 1669 married Feb 12 1691 to Jonathan Rice of Sudbury. # Samuel born at Lancaster April 29 1671 Soldier in Expedition to Canada died 7-Apr-1691. # Daniel (Probably) b 1672 References * Wheeler Family Ancestry - Gradeless Family Genealogy * Some records show Richard Wheeler christened 13-June-1614 (Bedfordshire Parish Registers Vol. 27 pg 2) Town End Cranfield Bedfordshire England Richard Wheeler born c 1611 died 9-Feb-1676. * The Wheeler Family of Rutland Mass by Daniel M. Wheeler 1924 * History of the Wheeler Family in America Albert Gallatin Wheeler Jr 1914 p 498. * Wheeler Genealogy; Raymond David Wheeler Vol. 3. pg 99-100. * 1676 Lancaster Massacre -